


Acclimated

by weilongfu



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weilongfu/pseuds/weilongfu
Summary: King claims he's acclimated to Ram's dogs. Ram asks if King has acclimated to him too.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 189





	Acclimated

Ram woke up to an empty bed but the smell of something tasty on the air greeted him instead. His lips quirked up without prompting and Ram stretched his body with a satisfied sigh. 

At least until King yelped and several barks rang out in the morning air. 

Ram bolted out of bed and found his dogs all doing nothing but sitting there looking at King as he cowered in the corner of the kitchen while breakfast burned on the stove. Growling, Ram took one step into the kitchen and his dogs turned to look at him. Ram pointed and the dogs got up and walked back into their room with nary a whine. Ram closed the door and turned back to King.

“Cool Boy, I thought you said they don’t know how to open doors,” King whined as he stood up and tried to save breakfast. Ram looked at the door and frowned. King noticed and waved his hand. “Hey, it’s okay. It wasn’t so bad today.”

“I must have left the door open a bit,” Ram said softly.

King shrugged, and Ram could see the tension leaving his body. “Apology accepted, Cool Boy.”

“I’ll apologize properly.”

“Hmm, and how do you propose doing that?”

Ram weighed his options before coming up behind King and wrapping his arms around him. 

“Eh?! Cool Boy, what are you-”

Feeling his own heart race, Ram rested his cheek against King’s shoulder. “I’m sorry P’King. Please forgive your Nong,” Ram said cutely.

“Ah haha… N’Ram this really-”

“N’Ram is really really sorry.” Ram nuzzled his face into King’s shoulder despite the burning of his face and he heard King’s breathing hitch. “Please forgive me?”

Ram felt King put a hand on top of his. “It really wasn’t so bad.” King ran his thumb over Ram’s knuckles and Ram’s heart beat impossibly faster. “Really. I promise. I guess I’m finally getting acclimated to them.”

“Is… P’King acclimated to me?”

King turned around in Ram’s arms and Ram finally noticed how pink his cheeks were. “I… You’re not… so bad…” King said before coughing. “I mean-”

“So how about… a date. With me.” Ram’s face drew closer. “You’ll get acclimated more.” Ram’s face was closer still and King’s expression grew dazed as he stared into Ram’s eyes. “I’ll get us bubble tea, you pick a movie, and we watch it. Together. Here.”

King bit his lip. Ram’s eyes immediately fell to it. “I want the coffee flavor.”

“Is that a yes?”

King looked to the side before pecking Ram’s cheek. “Help yourself to breakfast, I’m going to finish some work first, bye!”

Breakfast grew cold, but Ram stood there touching his cheek until his dogs started barking, as if to remind him to make good on his promise.


End file.
